You Can't Break A Broken Heart
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally and Dallas have had some up and downs, but he went too far. What will Ally do What will Austin do? AUSLLY
1. Ally's Broken Heart

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, where'd you get that bruise?" Dez asked.

Uh oh.

"What bruise?" Austin asked.

"The bruise she's covering with her sleeve." Dez acknowledged.

Austin slowly rolled up my sleeve, to reveal a huge purple bruise.

"Ally, what happened?" Austin asked.

Well at least they didn't see the black eye i'm covering that why i would have no choice but to tell the truth.

"I was fixing the shelves, and a couple of books, i tripped and fell, and my arm hit the ground, no biggie. it doesn't even hurt anymore." i lied.

Its a good thing, my lying skills are improving, i practiced with Trish.

Austin stared at me for a while, knowing that i was lying.

"Okay, then give me a hug." he said.

i couldn't deny those chocolate brown eyes.

He put out his arms, and wrapped me in his warmth.

I like Austin, but i'm dating Dallas

We broke away, and i saw Dallas smiling, and signaling me to meet him over there.

"Bye guys!" i yelled, faking my happiness.

Dallas held my hand, and we walked out of the mall. When we were finally out of sight, his grip got tighter, and tighter.

"D-Dallas, you're hurting me!" i yelled.

"Good, why were you hugging Austin?" he asked.

"Because he wanted a hug." i explained.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

He rose up his hand, and it collided with my cheek.

Tears sprung in my eyes, but refused to fall.

"Can you please let go?" i asked.

"Fine, but you stay away with Austin." Dallas threatened.

"But he's my partn-"

"No buts!"

I nodded. he let go of my hand, I walked back to Sonic Boom, covering the red spot Dallas caused, trying to avoid confrontation.

I went into the bathroom, and put on some make-up.

i walked out of the bathroom.

i saw Austin and Dez near the counter, it can't be hard to avoid Austin, right?

**Author's POV**

Ally sat there writing a new song, while Austin tried so dearly to get her attention.

'I know Styrofoam really gets on her nerves when you rub them together.' Austin thought.

Austin grabbed some Styrofoam, and began rubbing them together, Ally tried her hardest to ignore it, he got closer, which made the squeaking louder.

'I don't care anymore, i don't care if she's dating Dallas, i know that fake smile she makes every time she sees him, all of it, is just fake.'

"WOULD YOU ST-" Ally began, but she was cut off when Austin's lips crashed into hers, they both felt sparks, and saw fireworks inside their heads, both their hearts were pounding.

'Oh my gosh, Austin is kissing me, and i'm kissing him back! But if Dallas sees us, he might actually kill me.' Ally thought

Austin broke away from me. "Sorry." he said, while taking a breath.

"It's okay." Ally replied. she smiled, and they went into the practice room.

They both sat in front of the piano.

"This song is called 'You Can't Break a Broken Heart'. its about my relationship with Dallas, the way he makes me feel physically, and emotionally." she said, hoping Austin would catch on.

Won't be so easy  
This time to hurt me  
You can try  
This time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dry  
If you think you can woe me like before  
If you think you can do that anymore  
Won't get to far, nooo  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Hurt me before now  
Won't hurt no more now  
Not this time  
You might do better messing with someone else's mind  
Cuz you're not gonna break me down again  
Your done with doin' me the way you did  
It's gone to far, eh  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

So don't waste your time  
Your time has come and gone  
What are you here for?  
You can't hurt me any more

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Break a broken heart

Ally held back her tears. "Ally, i'm going to buy you a pickle basket, be right back." Austin said. Then he kissed her forehead, and left.

When he was finally out of sight, Ally's tears finally began falling down. She was tired of hiding everything.

She ran into the bathroom, and washed off all of her make-up, and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her black eye, the red mark still stinging on her cheek. She grabbed a towel, and slowly dabbed her face dry.

She looked up, and saw Trish staring at her with angry.

"Ally, did he hit you again?" Trish asked.

Ally nodded slowly. Trish stormed out of the bathroom, to see Dallas at his spot at the cell phone accessory cart.

"Oh hey Trish." he said.

Trish began yelling at Dallas in Spanish, which caught the attention of everyone.

All of a sudden, Trish backhanded Dallas.

Anger flashed in Dallas' eyes, he pushed Trish to the ground, which caused her to hit her head.

"Trish!" Ally yelled. Ally ran to Trish's side.

"Come on Ally." Dallas said, grabbing Ally's arm roughly.

"No!" Ally yelled.

"i'm not going with you." she said.

"Because we're through."

"You're not breaking up with me, because you **know **what happens when you try to break up with me." Dallas threatened, his grip getting tighter.

"I am breaking up with you, and you're not doing that to me or any other girl ever again." Ally said, breaking from his grip.

Dallas couldn't take being denied, he brought up his fist, and was about to strike her,Ally closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact.

When it didn't come, she opened one eye, to see that Austin caught his fist.

Dallas dropped his fist, Austin gently moved Ally out of the way, while Dez helped Trish, and gently kissed Trish's forehead.

A crowd formed around us, Austin and Dallas were talking to each other, with Austin's fists clenched.

All Ally heard was "virginity". Austin's fist collided with Dallas' jaw, and he grabbed his collar to keep him from falling, because he doesn't hit a man when he's down.

Afterwards, Austin left Dallas so messed up, you couldn't even recognize him.

Dallas dropped to the floor, he lunged at Austin, but fell back down.

"Dallas, you're under arrest for assault, and rape of Ally Dawson." The policeman said, while pushing Dallas into the bacl of a police car.

"Rape?" Dez asked.

Austin went over to Ally, and held her.

Ally nodded, and cried into Austin's chest.

"I'm...Sorry...I...Didn't...tell...you..." Ally said in between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." Austin said, stroking her hair.

"It's not okay, i was raped, he abused me for two years straight. You see whenever i was with him, it was like hell." Ally yelled.

"But he's in custody, and you two are through, so there's nothing to worry about." Austin said.

Ally nodded, and stayed peacefully in his arms.

"Austin...?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm in love with you." Ally blurted out.

"I Love you too, Ally Dawson." Austin said.

Ally looked over at Austin, but quickly looked away.

"I don't want you to look at me." Ally said.

"Why?"

"because i'm ugly."

"Allison Dawson, don't you dare say that about yourself, you're beautiful, smart, and a dork, but you are not ugly." Austin said.

"Why would you say that?" Austin asked.

"Dallas."

"Don't think about him, he doesn't deserve you."

"Just know this, you're surrounded by people who love you, me, Trish, Dez, your Dad, sure you're mom isn't here, but she's on her way, and you have me."

Ally smiled, and quickly pressed her soft lips, against Austin's. They broke away, and Ally sincerely smiled.

* * *

**Yeah... that's all i could come up with. mmhmm**


	2. Sample for new Story?

**okay this is just an experiment, should this be for Supah Ninjas, Kickin It or Austin and Ally**

**This topic is NINJAS, here's my sample...**

* * *

Author's POV

Its a dark, and starry night, the only source of light there is the moon, and a few street lights.

Lisa walks into the bank, to quickly do an errand for her mother.

"Hey! This is a stick up! Everybody down!" Someone yelled. Lisa simply rolled her eyes, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Honestly, i can't get a break.' Lisa thought. She went into the bathroom, changed and then crawled into the air ducts, she looked down through the ducts, right beofre dropping down before them.

"What the- Who you!?" a robber asked.

"I believe its ' Who _are _you'."

"You callin' me dumb!?"

"Yeah, little bit." Lisa said.

All of a sudden, a figure dropped on the robber.

"Now you show up." she says.

"Yup."

You couldn't see their face, because clearly they were in ninja suits, all you could see was his piercing green eyes and her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Forget this, they all go down one way or another."

"Am i the only one getting a case of deja' vu?" Dagger asked.

"Nope, i think it was on Supah Ninjas." Spade(Lisa) recalled.

"Really?" one of the robbers acknowledged.

Everything was put back into reality.

a robber pulled the slide on his gun. and was about to pull the trigger. Spade quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a playing card, and threw it, and it hit the gun.

But its a special card, it may look like an ordinary card, but its actually a fierce weapon.

The metal on the gun began to heat, and the robber dropped the gun in pain.

More of the robbers lunged at the dynamic duo, Dagger grabbed Spade by her waist, and swung her around, and threw at this one big guy, at least 6'3.

But he wasn't an easy one like the rest of his crew, he kicked Spade in the stomach, which knocked all the air out of her.

"Spade!" Dagger yelled.

I nodded, I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted around, and caused him to fall on the ground. They heard police sirens in the background, and quickly made their way through the window, and onto the rooftop.

"You know, we've been allies for a long time, and I've never seen your face once." Dagger said.

"Well, all I've seen were your piercing green eyes." Spade said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not sure if its flirting."

"I'll show you my face, if you show me yours." Dagger said

Spade simply shrugged. Dagger pulled off his mask, to reveal Spade's best friend, Jake.

"Damn." Spade muttered.

"Now, your face." Jake slowly pulled up his hand to slowly remove the mask. Spade caught his hand, and said, "I didn't make any promises."

"But.." Jake began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. he wanted to open his eyes to at least see a glimpse of her face, but quickly closed them.

Spade quickly pushed away, and put her mask on.

"See you later." she said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**ehh soooo?**

**What did you think, could've been better, you like it?**

**Please Review**


	3. Important! Auslly fans must read

**I've heard a rumor that Austin and Ally are going to kiss in Season 2 episode 8.**

**Girlfriends & Girl Friend. I literallly screamed...inside my head, but they might kiss. it premieres January 21,2013. **


End file.
